bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Bobopatch
'Bobopatch''' (ボボパッチ, Bobopatchi), also known as Boborocks in the English manga, is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is a fusion of Bo-bobo and Don Patch. However, he is only seen once in his pure regular form and has two alternate forms. Bobopatch Means of Fusion When Bo-bobo has difficulty with A-Block General Tokoro Tennosuke, Don Patch transforms into a small candy, which Bo-bobo eats, absorbs, and then uses to transform into fusion warrior BoboPatch. Background BoboPatch has long green hair with a bit covering one eye, a golden tiara, blue armor and a long cape with long, poofy pants. It appears as though BoboPatch is drawn in much finer detail than most of the series' art. Despite his unbelievable power, Bobopatch can only last one minute (not in real time) as do most of Bo-bobo's fusions. Personality Unlike the goofy nature of both Bo-bobo and Don Patch, Bobopatch is extremely serious. At one point, during a battle with him, Tokoro Tennosuke tries to engage in a Hajike-skipping attack to draw him out of the open, but Bobopatch stops him from doing such insanity. Abilities & Powers Attacks * Don Patch Sword: BoboPatch draws out a large green onion as his offensive weapon, similar to the one Don Patch uses. * Hanage Shinken: Like Bo-bobo, BoboPatch uses his nosehair abilities to finish off his opponents. His chosen attack is: ** Chemistry (毛魅捨里ー, Ke Mi Sute Ri), also known as Enchanted Hair Disgards Village, and Hair as Strong as Steel in the English dub: Sends out several nosehairs at once to slice his enemy apart while a rain of cherry blossoms blow around him. Appearances * Anime Appearances: 16 * Manga Appearances: 31 Incomplete Bobopatch (不完全ボボパッチ, Fukanzen Bobopatchi): Means of Fusion When Bo-bobo and friends are stuck in the "Small Child's Area", they are turned into children and have to deal with the area's guardian Nightmare. Unable to beat him in their current forms, Bo-bobo and Don Patch try to fuse once again, but the result is a BoboPatch that is incredibly poorly drawn. Despite how horrible he looks, Bobopatch is still able to defeat Nightmare with only one attack. Background Personality Abilities & Powers Attacks *'Sacred Sword Excalibur': A poorly-drawn sword Incomplete Bobopatch uses in place of the Don Patch Sword. **'Advent of the Holy Guardian' (聖麗降臨承, Sereikōrinshō): Incomplete Bobopatch performs a circular motion with the Sacred Sword Excalibur, unleashing an aura attack in the form of a dragon. Used against Nightmare. Appearances * Anime Appearances: 37 * Manga Appearances: 96 Shinsetsu Bobopatch (真説ボボパッチ, Shinsetsu Bobopatchi): A new version of Bobopatch, and the first Shinsetsu fusion to be introduced. Means of Fusion Forced to turn against his former ally Bo-bobo, Heppokomaru becomes a Neo A-Block leader and fights against him on behalf of Daioh Babuu. Partaking in special "Zenmetsu-Gan" pills (a special pill that increase power by eating away the good inside with evil), Heppokomaru becomes powerful and demonic enough to threaten Bo-bobo, to the point where he must fuse to fight back. Shinsetsu Bobopatch defeats Demon King Heppokomaru quite easily, by powering up his Leek-Sword and using it to cut off Heppokomaru's horns. Background Shinsetsu Bobopatch has spiky hair, wears a black sleeveless shirt tied up with buttons and belts, a black set of pants, and is around Heppokomaru's height. Personality Similar to the original Bobopatch, this fusion is all about stopping the opponent as quickly and easily as possible. He also uses a shotgun against Gaoh. Abilities & Powers His means of fighting is to increase his already unstoppable dimensional-power to its highest limit in order to annihilate his victim to no return. His technique is called "dimension increasing". Attacks * Shinsetsu Bobopatch Sword: Initially like the Don Patch Sword, it has the ability to maximize Shinsetsu Bobopatch's dimensional power to its maximum limit by using artifacts placed between the leek's branches to increase his power one higher level after another: ** Stage 1: A Potato ** Stage 2: Two Eggs (A raw egg and a hard-boiled egg) ** Stage 3: Sunny Lettuce *Once possessing all three items, his power is completely maximized allowing for him to use all of his strength to its fullest extent. Appearances * Manga Appearances: Shinsetsu 17 History A-Block Amusement Park Hallelujah Land Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Jump Ultimate Stars Trivia *Bobopatch's hobby is (友だちの名前をつけ直すこと)Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Bobopatch's special skill is (三沢のマン)Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *利き腕：右打ち・左投げBobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Shinsetsu Bobopatch came in 17th place in the last popularity contest. *Shinsetsu Bobopatch appears in the game, "Jump Ultimate Stars" as one of Bo-bobo's special moves. His attack is smacking the opponent with his Shinsetsu Bobopatch Sword before turning back into Bo-bobo. References Category:Fusion characters Category:Shinken Users